Kids
by WriterOfDragons
Summary: What happens when Hiei raises Kids? It's better than it sounds....


Kids  
Summary: What happens when Hiei raises children. ^-^'  
PG-Humor/Action/Adventure  
  
Disclaimer:We own YYH. Yeah, and Kuwabara is the inteligent emporer of China.^-^' We DO own the children.  
  
Ch 1: The Dumpster  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walk into a dark alleyway, where they spot a dumpster. (A/N:How specieal.[sarcasm]-_-')  
Hiei and Kurama were then seen exiting the dumpster. (A/N:why?)  
"What the heck are you doing in a dumpster?" Yusuke asked.  
"We ought to ask you the same thing." Hiei stated.  
"But, we weren't inside the dumpster." Kuwabara stated, confused.  
Everyone else sweatdrops.  
"Anyways," Kurama said, "let's return to the subject."  
A tiny voice was then heard from the dumpster as a tiny head popped into veiw *out of the dumpster*.  
"Uh, Daddy, you forgot to give us our candy."  
"What was that?" Yusuke asked.  
"Nothing." Hiei answered simply and threw away some candy into the dumpster as if he didn't want it.  
"Thank you daddy." The little voice said.  
Then a soft thud was heard and then an "OW!! What was THAT for?"  
"Shut up, Ichigo, we aren't here to look pretty! Why do you think we are here?" This was almost too quiet to hear.  
"I don't know, to play, last time I was in an apartment I nearly killed the neighbor and then you did kill him!"  
Then a softer voice was heard. "Will you two quiet down please? I'm trying to read."  
"Is it that 'Bigfoot' book again? You've read it at least SIX times." The loud voice again.  
"No. It's about different plants and things like that." The voice was nearly silent.  
"Does it have the same kinds of plants Kurama uses?":The loud voice.  
"No, it has different ones, or are you too stupid to know the difference." Came the reply too quite for Kuwabaka and Yuske to hear.  
Suddenly, a voice came from behind the gang making Yusuke and Kuwabara jump.  
"Hey, uncle, are my sisters here?" the girl asked.  
"Uh-" Kurama was about to reply when an excited voice came from the dumpster.  
"AKURA!!" She yelled as a red-haired girl ran towards the black- silver-haired girl.  
"Yes they are here."  
"Kinda obvious isn't it?"  
Two more girls hopped out of the dumpster. A black haired girl wearing completely black spoke. "You just had to blow our cover didn't you?" She stated angrily.  
"Yes." the loud one stated inocently.  
A girl with blood red hair simply sighed and pulled out a book to read.  
"Why does she look like you, Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he saw the red haired girl reading a book.  
"I honestly don't know." Kurama said. "She isn't really my child."  
"Who's is she? She's hot." Kuwabara said.  
/Why does he like all my realitives?/ Hiei thought.(A/N:*gasp*)  
"Why thank you. But I don't think my father would like you to know who I am or like the fact that you like me somewhat."  
"So I guess you're not gonna tell us who your father is." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.  
"No, I won't." The little girl stated.  
"Oh yeah, I guess it would make sense if we introtudced (A/N: BIG word) ourselves." Yusuke said.  
"I'm Yusuke Urameshi and this is Kazuma Kuwabara." Yusuke said.  
"Hello." The little red-haired girl said. "I'm Erai."  
The other red-haired girl [her hair was more like strawberry-blonde] said,"Hi! I'm Ichigo."^-^ "And I love candy!"  
"I'm Akura." the black-silver-haired girl also introduced herself. Then all of there eyes wandered to the upset black haired girl. She somehow reminded them of Hiei.  
".......Hn." was all she said.  
Erai then thought it necessary to introduce her. "This is Kagame. I think she's in a good mood today."  
"Are you kidding?!"  
"No." Ichigo said. "But, I would like some choclate. Will you give me some chocolate, daddy? Would ya'? Would ya'? Would ya'?"  
"Will you SHUT UP!!!!" Kagame yelled in anger.  
"She reminds me of Hiei." Yusuke said.  
"This is really her on a GOOD day? What's she like on a BAD day?  
"You don't want to know." Erai stated.  
"Yes, last time she was mad she started the rein of terror."  
"Kuwabara, note to us:NEVER meet HER in a dark ally way."  
"Umm....yeah Toguro's mean to make you fighted him you should put me in the tornment, I'll help."  
"What are you going to do your four?"  
"Not really," *tranform to a girl a few years older than Erai*"I'm tewnty one, older than you. You want to play patty cake or not?"  
Erai rolled her eyes than went back to reading her book mumbling something like she only looks tewnty-one.  
Akura told Ichigo to go play some where eles.  
"Anyway back to bussiness, do you know who there dad is?"asked Akura.  
At the same time the boys both answerd  
"No" and "I think so."  
Kuwabara looked at Yuske in shock "YOU DO!?!"  
"Let me guess Akura does his name start with an 'h'?" Yuske asked.  
"NO!! It does not start with an 'h' it starts with an 'H'!"  
"What?"  
"Hello don't you know English?"  
"naH,dOn't Go tO sChOoL mUch."  
-_-' "I can tell. You need capitals in a sentence, but not in every word just sentence beginings and proper nouns."  
"Huh?"  
"Nevermind,don't worry about it. Just let every one think your stupid just don't open your mouth and confirm it."  
"What?"  
"Idiot."  
"Huh?"  
"BAka."  
"I'm rubing off on you."  
"It better not be litteral."  
And then the most shocking thing happened they both, at the same time stuck there tounges out then said "Not that you'd know."(once again in unison.) "Hey stop copying me NOW!!!!!!!!"  
(all in unison)  
"Jerk."  
"Baka."  
"Idiot."  
"Moron."  
"I said stop copying me dang it!"  
Then they both stop to look at the spectaors laughing there heads off.  
"Kill them?"  
"Oh yeah." Everyone insantly stops laughing as they begin to crack there knuckles.  
"Nice kitty and spirt detective."  
"I AM NOT A KITTY!!!!! "  
Then she began to growl loudly and it was very threating.  
They quickly aplogize for being so rude and they thank the lord for there heads.  
"Well, lets go somewhere..." said Akura.  
"No reason in stayin'..." said Yuske.  
"We'll go to the moveis.."said Akura.  
"Yeah it's quiet there."said Yuske.  
"And this is getting really..." Erai said.  
"Really creepy." Kurama said.  
"Sure..." said Hiei.  
"Whatever..." said Kagame.  
So they headed to the movie theater then realize that it was sold out they went out to eat then to the library (A/N:I know the library a little far fecthed but work with me here!) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So What do you think? Please review!  
  
Disclaimer:We don't own McDonalds or YYH.  
  
Chapter 2 We love to see you smile *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At McDonald's*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Erai walks up to the counter. "I'll have a nuber 10" (A/N: Yum....Double cheeseburger.)  
Yusuke and Akura: "A number 8" (Cheese burger. *drool*)  
Ichigo: "I'll have a salad." ^-^  
Kuwabara: "I'LL HAVE A HAPPY MEAL!!!"^-^  
Dude at counter {D.A.C.}: *twitch.....twitch.....twitch....*  
Kurama: "I'll have a number 6" (A/N: mmmmmmmmm...chicken.....)  
Hiei: "WTF is this place!!!"  
Kagame: "It's YELLOW and RED!!!"  
Ichigo: "So?"  
Kagame & Hiei: "YELLOW and RED do NOT mix!!"  
D.A.C.: *twitch....twitch...* ".........are ya guys gonna order something?"  
Ichigo: "THEY'LL HAVE A HAPPY MEAL!!!!"  
Yusuke and Akura: *heads turn* "WHAT THE HEY!!!!"  
Hiei & Kagame: *twitch...twitch...twitch...* "WHAT THE BLEEP IS THAT!!!"  
"Well you weren't going to pick so I did."  
"Yeah but a happy meal? This is Hiei and Kagame."  
Ichigo:"So?" 


End file.
